Surprendre au quotidien
by Hitto-sama
Summary: La vérité, c'est qu'ils jouent à un jeu trop dangereux. L'un ou l'autre y laissera forcément des plumes.


Titre : Surprendre au quotidien  
Auteur : Hitto-sama  
Base : Naruto  
Genre : one shot, yaoi, encore du choupi-kawai, malheureusement … 'tain, et ma réputation d'auteur noir, alors ? TT  
Rating : ... bonne question … On va mettre PG-13.  
Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto détient les droits sur son manga et ses personnages, quoi de plus normal ?  
Note 1 : Cette idée m'a sauvagement agressée alors que je tentais de m'endormir. Je vais finir ma m'assommer pour ne plus avoir ce genre de soucis  
Note 2 : Je dédie cette fiction à Tipitina qui m'a gentiment écouté glousser au téléphone à une heure indécente. Je t'adore puce o 

**Surprendre au quotidien**

La relation qui liait Naruto à Neji était pour la moins particulière. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis, à peine avaient-ils échangé trois ou quatre mots sur le sujet mais les faits étaient là. Les deux jeunes hommes vivaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an, après à peu près autant de temps à se tourner autour. Ils n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble, en tout cas, pas selon les pratiques courantes.

Au début, Naruto avait tout simplement cherché un remplaçant pour le traître. Shikamaru n'était définitivement pas du genre à s'emporter, Chôji n'aimait pas les défis incessants, Kiba s'était lassé rapidement, Shino n'avait même pas répondu aux provocations et Lee prenait tout d'une manière foutrement trop sérieuse. Neji avait été celui dont les réactions étaient les plus proches de celles de Sasuke. Il avait lancé un regard noir à Naruto après sa provocation puis l'avait ouvertement ignoré tout en le surveillant discrètement du coin de l'œil. Au bout de plusieurs jours de tentatives infructueuses, Neji avait tout simplement plaqué Naruto contre un mur tout en lui crachant ces mots à la figure :

"Jamais tu ne pourras me surprendre."

Naruto s'était donc mis en tête de surprendre le plus souvent possible Neji. Ça n'avait pas été simple au départ car Neji usait du byakugan quasiment en permanence et restait sur ses gardes. Il fallut plusieurs mois à Naruto pour déceler des failles dans la défense réputée parfaite du Hyûga, et puis les habitudes avaient peu à peu réduit la vigilance du jeune homme. Naruto en vint donc à surprendre Neji une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et puis arriva rapidement un jour où Neji décida qu'il était plus que temps que cela s'arrête. Il prit donc Naruto à son propre jeu mais, loin de s'avouer vaincu, le blond le prit comme une attestation en bonne et due forme de leur simili lutte de pouvoir.

A partir de ce moment-là, il ne se passa pas un jour sans que les deux camarades ne s'affrontent dans des défis amicaux, rivalisant toujours d'adresse pour épater l'autre. Gai voyait en cela un geste des plus fraternels et félicita à de nombreuses reprises son disciple tandis que Kakashi restait plus modérer. Il comprenait le manque vécu par Naruto, car il l'éprouvait également, mais n'encourageait pas pour autant son élève à le combler.

Le temps passa et un matin d'hiver, Neji eut l'idée d'inviter Naruto à un rendez-vous galant. Comme il s'y attendait, son rival en resta littéralement sur le cul mais accepta cependant l'invitation. De fil en aiguilles, ils en vinrent à s'embrasser, toujours d'une manière différente, à échanger des caresses qui se muèrent rapidement en soupirs et gémissements. Au printemps, Naruto demanda à Neji d'emménager avec lui. Ils choisirent un appartement ni trop petit ni trop grand, en accord avec leurs revenus, ne comportant qu'une chambre. Leurs amis trouvèrent étrange un tel comportement mais tous voyaient bien que Neji et Naruto y trouvaient leur compte, aussi, personne n'osa leur dire grand-chose.

Les deux jeunes hommes gravèrent à jamais dans leur mémoire chaque instant du jour et de la nuit qu'ils passèrent en commun, faisant chacun dans leur coin une liste détaillée de ce qu'ils avaient fait et ce qui leur restait à faire. Vint un jour où Naruto n'eut plus d'idée, ce qui le plongea dans un désarroi abyssal. Trop préoccupé à réfléchir, il repoussa les avances de Neji qui, lui, avait de la suite dans les idées. Cette nuit-là, Naruto resta obstinément tourné vers le mur tandis que Neji n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Au petit matin, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il avait surpris Neji et jugea finalement son manque de génie temporaire assez bienvenu. La nuit suivante, ce fut au tour de Neji d'ignorer Naruto qui ne s'y attendait pas.

A partir de ce moment-là, chaque nuit leurs dos se faisaient face. Neji ne toucha plus Naruto qui ne chercha pas non plus le contact. Ils se surprenaient l'un l'autre en réfrénant leurs habitudes. Le jour où ils eurent perdu toutes les petites manies du quotidien arriva rapidement. Neji et Naruto se firent alors face, se demandant bien ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Naruto soupira et sortit de leur appartement, déambulant dans Konoha. Il trouva Sakura quittant l'hôpital et, voyant que son ami n'avait pas le cœur à rire, elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Naruto s'épancha devant une chope de bière. Sakura écouta attentivement. Elle lui demanda finalement :

"Naruto, tu ne crois pas que tu es amoureux ?"

Le blond la regarda avec de grands yeux innocents qui repiquèrent rapidement dans la chope vide où des vestiges de mousses mouraient doucement entre les parois de verre. Il soupira à nouveau et Sakura se sentit obligée de lui expliquer :

"Tu sais, aimer quelqu'un, c'est …"

Sakura n'eut cependant pas le loisir de poursuivre. Neji se tenait derrière Naruto, qui se retourna en voyant que son amie n'osait plus parler. Le brun se pencha timidement au dessus de son compagnon, l'embrassa tendrement puis se redressa. Naruto détourna la tête.

"Je saurais pas comment te surprendre à l'avenir, désolé."

_Fin_

**Le mot de l'auteur**  
MUHA HA HA ! Vous y avez cru, hein ? Qui parle en dernier ? Je l'ignore moi-même …  
Ce one shot est basé encore une fois sur les sentiments à sens unique, et c'est encore Neji qui déguste, niark. Pourquoi ? Parce que lui s'est laissé prendre par le jeu, jusqu'à éprouver de réels sentiments. Quant à Naruto, il avait déjà "joué" avec Sasuke avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse, il connaissait les règles et ne les a donc pas transgressées.  
Je fais preuve de cynisme, c'est affolant …

**Fin alternative pour les gens qui veulent un happy end (édition spéciale Noël, profitez-en !) :**

Le brun se pencha timidement au dessus de son compagnon, l'embrassa tendrement puis se redressa.  
"Aimer, c'est surprendre au quotidien, acheva Neji."  
Naruto détourna la tête pour sourire.  
"Oui, tu as raison."  
Ils se marièrent et ouvrirent une fabrique de shuriken, faute de pouvoir avoir de nombreux enfants.  
_Fin_


End file.
